A New Face
by J-Curran
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP! Jason takes a Ride home he shall never forget!
1. Chapter One

**My First official WWE Fan Fic! Please R&R guys and girls. If you do not like it, please tell me why, and if you do end up liking it, please tell me why also!**

**BTW – You should read my other Fan fic to get a better understanding hopefully.**

**Chapter One – Getting Through the Basics **

I parked my Orange rusted Honda Civic in the car park a few hours before Raw was about to start. I hadn't decided to go in the tour bus like most of the other wrestlers, because I didn't feel like a real wrestler until I had had a few matches under my belt. I grabbed my blue backpack from the trunk and flipped it over my shoulder. Not many other cars were there, so I felt a bit more comfortable walking into the building without much hassle. A few fans had already packed around a large gate around the corner of the building, probably where the bigger stars and the tour bus would go. Most of the fans had Cena, HHH and HBK signs and merchandise. Hopefully my sign would be added to that list before long.

I stepped in through the main door leading into the building and was soon greeted by a security guard.

"Sorry sir, but nobody is aloud past me before six o'clock, or you must have a silver pass." He stood with his arms folded over his huge chest. I pulled out a golden pass with my face and information on it and flashed it in his face.

"You must not no who I am." I smirked. He took the pass out of my hand, looked at it, and then handed it back.

"My apologies sir," He looked a bit embarrassed. He pointed towards a door to the left. "The locker rooms are that way." I thanked him and walked over to the door. It was marked 'crew and members' only. I didn't know if I was either, but walked on in anyway.

Wow! It was massive! It was the backstage. The place where you see the wrestlers talk and sometimes fight on TV. I stood there for a minute, taking it all in. I didn't even notice Val Venis and Tajiri walk past and go into a locker room.

"You lost stranger?" A woman from behind me asked. I turned around to face her. It was Torrie Wilson. Wow! She looks even hotter in real life. I made a quick 360-degree turn to see if she really _was _talking to me.

"Ah, ye-yeah I am." Man I felt like an idiot. She grabbed the pass around my neck and had a look. Her dog barked.

"Oh you're the one that won Tough Enough huh?" She seemed amused. That was starting to bug me a bit. Only being known as 'the one that won the Tough Enough.'

"Yeah that's me." I replied looking down. I tugged on the straps of my backpack.

"Jason Matthews. Nice name. You going to use it as your ring name?" Oh wow. I haven't even thought about that. I've been so hyped up and in over my head about this experience that I haven't even made up a ring name.

"Ah, yeah I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. She looked down the far end of the backstage and nodded.

"Your locker should be down that way," She pointed to where she was looking. "Mine is here," She pointed over her shoulder to a door labelled 'divas.' I hope mine wasn't labelled 'The one that won Tough Enough.' I thanked her. "See you around, newbie." She laughed and entered her room.

I walked down the backstage, checking out which one of these doors had my name on it. I didn't see him coming and walked straight into Triple H. Big mistake.

"Watch were your going man!" he barked. He wore one of his classy creamish looking suits and was also wearing dark shades. "This suit costs more than your house!" Jokes on him. I don't even own a house. Or even rent one for that matter. I still live with my parents. Well I'm only nineteen. What can a kid do?

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I was looking for my locker room."

"Wait," he laughed. "You- You're a wrestler?" He laughed even harder. "I don't believe this. Vince has sunken to an all time low, contracting people like you!" He was still laughing when he walked off. 'What an arse hole' I thought. I continued my search for my room, and stopped in front of a door marked Jason Matthews.

"Wow." I stood there for a good two minutes, taking it all in. I'm _actually _apart of the WWE. It wasn't till then that it started to sink in. I looked over to the door next to mine and gasped. The door next to mine read John Cena! I couldn't believe it. I was literately less than five metres from my favourite wrestler. I was still in shock when I entered my room. Holy Crap! It was impressive. Not like what you usually see on TV. I'm beginning to think the stuff they show on TV is played in a studio. Two black leather couches sat in the middle of the room in front of a coffee table. A TV that seemed to be a 16' sat in the corner on a stool. There were two lockers and two fold-up chairs sitting in the opposite corner. The ground was made of cement, but there was a huge burgundy rug that filled up most of the space on the floor. Impressive! I threw my backpack onto a couch and turned on the TV. Shortland Street was on. 'Oh great' I thought, and turned it back off. There was a knock on the door, and then a lady appeared. She was wearing a black suit over a black dress.

"Hello." She seemed to be in a happy mood. "I'm Joanna." She stuck her hand out.

"Jason." I shook her hand. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I came to see if everything was in order," She pulled out a clipboard. "I've come to arrange all of your ring stuff." I stood there looking a bit stupid.

"As in what?"

"Like your ring name, your attire, and your entrance music." 'Oh' I thought. "Well have you got that sorted out?" Joanna asked.

"Well," I began then stopped. "I've figured out what my ring name is, and that's about it. I'm going to use my real name."

"That's nice," She didn't seem to care. 'Snobby tart.' "What about a nick name?"

" Uh," I thought for a while. "How about Kiwi Kid, knowing that I'm originally from New Zealand?"

"Good good. And what about your look and music?"

"Music huh." I remembered that I brought a couple of CD's in my bag and went over to get them_. P Money_, _Simple Plan_, _Blink 182_, and… _Spice Girls_! What the! How did that get in there? I looked up to see if Joanna had seen it. Luckily she hadn't, so I quickly disposed of it in the trash next to the coffee table.

Not great wrestling music eh. 'What's this?' There was one more CD in my bag that I didn't see before. I pulled it out. It was _Scribe, _his first album. I guess this will have to do. I searched the back and picked out a song. _Not many_ was my choice.

"Ok I got my music," I tossed her the CD. "Number three." She wrote that down and held onto the CD.

"Ok now for your look." She started to smile. "If you have nothing in mind, we could go down to Greg Fiend's room and he could come up with one. He's really good at that stuff. He's our main guy for doing that sort of stuff." I told her that I didn't have anything so we both went off to Greg's room.

Greg's room had posters of some of the greatest legends scattered about on his wall. There was a computer in the corner, and there was a lot of materiel all about. Joanna introduced us both. He was a tall man in his forties and was built like a tank. He wore stubbies and a black singlet. I hope I wouldn't have to wear something like that.

"So," He grumbled. "How about a headbangers look? We'll shave that hair of yours off and whip a kilt around your waist." I looked at him and he could tell I meant no. "Ok," he said. Who's your favourite wrestler?"

"John Cena I guess."

"Would you want to look similar to him?" I thought about it. I wouldn't mind looking a _bit_ like him. But nothing like identical.

"Well," I began. "I wouldn't mind wearing cargo shorts. And a rugby jersey. Yeah that's the one. And a pair of sneakers." I started to get excited.

"I think we could do that for you kid." Greg laughed. You got that stuff on you?"

"Yeah."

"Then what the hell are you doing here then!" He seemed a little bit astonished. It was a bit stupid of me to come here, waste a bit of his time and decide that I didn't even need his help. I thanked him and left.

"So it's settled then?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

"Good. I'll hold onto this CD and give it to the sound guys so that they can put it on when your time comes." I stopped.

"What?" I seemed a little bit excited but also a bit worried. "Why would they need to hold onto it today? It's not like I'm wrestling today." Joanna laughed.

"Of course you are! You will be facing Shelton Benjamin tonight. You're the third fight." My heart skipped a beat. I was wrestling tonight! I couldn't believe it. We arrived back at my door. She wished me good luck and then left. I looked at my watch. It was twenty to six. Oh wow! Time sure flies. I went into my locker room to go and get ready for my first match ever in the WWE!

**Ok yes this was pretty much a slow start, and pretty boring. But I promise that it will get better, and hopefully more exciting! Just Remember that this is only my second WWE fanfic. Like I said before, please flame if you do not like it, and please praise it if you do like it!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two - A debut to remember**

I sat down on one of the leather sofas and rested my feet up on the coffee table. I grabbed my IPod from out of my bag and put on some music. I always do this when I get a bit nervous. It worked and my nerves returned to normal. I got back up and walked over to TV and put it on. The Escape TV show was playing. I never really did like that show but left it on anyway as I walked back towards the coffee table. I pulled out a pair of Light Blue Cargo shorts and an Otago Highlanders Rugby shirt. I put them on and walked over to the lockers. Some tape was sitting there so I put some around my right hand, Like how Triple H does it. I sat down on one of the chairs and did up my shoelaces. I pulled up my white sports socks. I got up and walked over to the mirror to take a look at myself. I looked like a true warrior, ready for battle. I growled and pumped my fist up into the air.

"I hope your not going to growl like that." Joanna laughed. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway.

"I didn't see you there," I turned red in the face from embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see if you're ready for your match later on."

"Yeah I guess. Isn't it a bit early checking this out?"

"Better now then never." I thought that was a bit stupid to say that. "So I guess everything is in order. Good luck with your match later on." She started to walk away. "Oh, and by the way. You have to be ready and out by the entrance ten minutes before your match." I thanked her and she left.

It was half past six. I didn't have my watch on me but there was a clock up on the wall behind the entrance to the ring. I did a few stretches before being interrupted.

"Hey good luck man." I turned around to see Shelton Benjamin standing there with his hand stretched out. I shook it. "I hear the name's Jason?"

"You got that right." Finally somebody knew who I was.

"Yeah Joanna told me. I did know that you won Tough Enough though." Good ol' Tough Enough.

"Yeah I did. And good luck to you too." I smiled. A big lady had appeared from behind him. It was his Moma.

"You crush this boy Shelton!" she screeched.

"Mama, you got to stop embarrassing me like this!" I laughed.

"What'chu laughing at boy!" She pointed her index finger at me. I stopped laughing. Thankfully Tajiri appeared from the curtain leading from the ring, and then Val Venis appeared, and they both walked off. I guessed they had just finished there match. And guessing by the smile on Val's face, he had won. A man with a walkie-talkie appeared and told me it was my time to walk out. My insides turned to jelly. Shelton thanked me once again, and his Moma shouted at me. Then my music came to a screaming start.

"And out you go!" the man shouted at me. I couldn't believe it. I stepped out from behind the curtains to be greeted by 20,000 screaming fans. I almost turned back around, but didn't. I started to walk down the walkway, waving my hands towards the crowd. A man in the crowd called me a shit head and pulled up his middle finger.

_"Introducing, all the way from Waikato in New Zealand! Weighing in at 230 pounds, winner of the recent Tough Enough… he is the 'Kiwi Kid' Jason Matthews!"_ Lillian screamed into the Mic.

Sweat had started to develop around my forehead as I walked up stairs leading to the ring. I stepped through the top and second rope and bounced around in the ring. I jumped up onto the turnbuckle, pointed my finger towards the sky, and then did the sign of the Cross. I then started bouncing back and forth from the ropes. Shelton's music hit, and the crowd screamed even louder. He made his way into the ring and I stepped out, letting him do his thing. I hopped back into the ring, and the ref. Signalled for the match to begin.

Five minutes later. I found myself lying on my back, sucking in the big ones. Shelton's Moma wasn't helping much, shouting every bad word she could think of at me. Doesn't that bitch ever shut up? Shelton waited for me to get up onto my feet, then hit me with a sweeping kick to the face, and I was back on my back. That's gonna leave a bruise. Shelton then went over to his Moma to tell her to shut up, and I found myself back on my feet. He turned around and I hit him with a DDT, and got a two count. I then pulled him up and hit him with a few chops to the chest, much to the crowd's delight. He then went to kick me but I held onto his foot. I laughed at him but that was cut short when his other foot came flying towards my face. I ducked it and hit my finisher, The Kiwi Kid Slam. It's kind of like a rugby spear tackle, where you lift them up and tip them upside down then ram them into the ground. I got the 3 count. The crowd went wild. I jumped up and down in the ring then jumped up onto the turnbuckle. I slap my chest a few times.  
Shelton's Mama came into the ring, threatening me with a chair she had in her hand. Luckily Shelton came round and got up to stop her. He then turned to me and clapped. I hopped down from the turnbuckle to face him. He extended his hand.

"Nice victory there." He nodded his head. I looked from side to side, like what the old wrestlers used to do. I shook his hand.

"Thanks." I said, and we both walked off, much to Mama's anger.

* * *

**Haha told you it would get better. Well hopefully this was better. I thought it was. Plus I changed a few minor details in Chapter one; nothing that you need to read all over again though. Please Review.  
Chapter Three won't be too far away.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three – Friend or Foe?**

**Yay! I actually updated! Bout time as well! Sorry for all of you who read my FanFic but I was a bit lazy and couldn't be bothered lol. R&R please people! Even if it is bad criticism... Hopfully next chapter not toooooo far away.**

After the match I went back to my locker room to celebrate. I actually am apart of the WWE! I actually have had a match! And I won it! What more could I ask for? There was a knock at the door and I told them to come in. It was Joanna. She was holding an envelope in her hand.

"This is for you." She handed me the envelope. I looked at it for any clue to what it could be. "It's your pay for tonight's match. I hope you're happy with what you got paid. Just remember this is only a small amount because it is your first time here, and it will get much bigger the more times you fight." She also handed me a key. "And this is your key to the hotel that all the wrestlers are staying at." She then left. I opened the envelope. No way! There was more green in here then there was in an Amazon Forest! I counted it up. Six and a half grand! Man if this was only a small amount, I wonder what would be a big amount! I stuffed all the money into my wallet, and then someone knocked on the door. I told them to enter. Shelton stepped in, without his Moma thankfully. He looked quite happy.

"Uh," he began. "Some of the other guys and I are going out to a local pub, and we were wondering if you were going to join us?" I couldn't believe it. I have been officially in this company for less than a couple of hours, and I have already been asked to join in with some of the other superstars. I had only just turned twenty so it was legal for me to enter a pub. But I didn't drink. Well I guess I'm going to have to start tonight.

"Sure!" I replied happily. 'This is so great!' I thought.

"Ok that's cool. Just sign out at the office so the crew can take your baggage and stuff to the hotel that you will be staying at. And you should clean that up," He pointed to my face from where he kicked me earlier on. "Oh and by the way, I'll be needing a lift to the pub!"

Half an hour later, after getting dressed, cleaning my first battle wound, signing out and giving Shelton and Rob Van Dam a very interesting lift to the pub, We were finally there. I parked my car into the car park and we all hoped out. I looked up at the building. Shit. This place looks, well like any other ordinary pub. You would think that with the money these guys get, they could _own_ their own pub. We all walked in and took a seat in the corner. Five minutes later, Shawn Michael's, Kane, The Big Show, and Candice walked in. My gosh is she hot in real life! Shelton called them over and they all took a seat. Candice sat next to me. Everyone exchanged hellos.

"Hey there buddy." Candice gave me a tap on the shoulder. "Long time no see it seems. I saw your match against Shelton, and I was impressed." She got a little closer. I thanked her.

"Yea well it isn't that hard to beat a Moma's boy!" Shawn piped up, and everybody laughed, including Shelton. "No but really, it was a good first victory, and you know what that means don't you?" I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "First round on you!"

After buying everybody a drink or two, we had a go at darts, to which I won by a big margin. And then when we went to head over to the pool tables, the door opened up. And quite a big crowd stepped in. I heard Shawn grown and I looked over to see who it was. MNM, Carlito, Chris Masters, Trish Stratus, Hunter, Kurt Angle, Edge and Lita entered, laughing among themselves.

"Here comes trouble. I guarantee it." Rob whispered.

Not long into our third game of pool, Kurt came over, looking a bit intoxicated.

"Gimme a go!" He shouted, and Shawn, Big Show and Kane looked up over at there table. Shelton stepped back. "Did you hear me?" Kurt questioned, turning a little more enraged. "I said I want a go!" He stepped forward and grabbed Candice and squeezed her hand, making her drop her pool stick. She let out a little scream of terror. Everybody just watched.

"Hey!" I shouted. Kurt looked at me with an angered look on his face. "Let her go."

"Shut your face, _kiwi boy." _He shouted. He pulled Candice towards him. I moved quickly to him.

"Let her go!" I barked in his face. He took a swing at me but I ducked and landed one into his gut. He gasped and let go of Candice and I pulled her behind me. By this time, all of his buddies had gotten up from their stools and were now behind him.

"You wanna go?" Kurt questioned me. He clenched his fists. It looked like his buddies were about to attack too. Shawn and the rest of the guys had surrounded me.

"Were not afraid," Shawn said in a smart arse way. "You start, we finish." Kurt laughed.

"Your outnumbered," he laughed. "Seven to five."

'He was right' I thought. Even though The Big Show was big, they would more than likely clean us up. Kurt and his buddies started advancing.

"What you going to do eh, Matthews?" he continued. "Looks like your going to be, 'out' of action for a couple of weeks. Maybe even months." I started to back up. Kurt smiled. "There's nothing you guys can do, and that's dame true!" he shouted.

"But maybe we can!" We all turned to the door and John and Randy standing there, looking a bit cross. Wow! They are way bigger in person. I couldn't actually believe I was only a few feet away from John and Randy!

"Mind your business Cena!" Angle shouted.

"You too Randy!" Mastered added. John and Randy looked at each other.

"Oh I think it is our business," Cena spoke. "Looks like you guy's were going to get hurt by our buddy Jason and his crew, and we didn't want anything serious to happen to you guys now did we Kurt?"

'Wow' I thought. Somebody _actually _knew my name, and it was John Cena! Angle backed down. He turned towards me.

"You lucky kid," he said. "You are so going down." And then they all left much to John's delight.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey this is only a small chapter because I just wanted to update So here it is! please R&R people**

**Chapter Four - ?**

"No but really, it was a good first victory, and you know what that means don't you?" I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "First round on you!"

After buying everybody a drink or two, we had a go at darts, to which I won by a big margin. And then when we went to head over to the pool tables, the door opened up. And quite a big crowd stepped in. I heard Shawn grown and I looked over to see who it was. MNM, Carlito, Chris Masters, Trish Stratus, Hunter, Kurt Angle,

John and Randy walked over to where we were standing.

"You could have gotten really hurt." He looked me in the eye. I turned away from embarrassment. "Even through the Show and Kane were with you," He looked over to the Big Show and Kane. "I don't think you guys would have lasted long. You should be thankful that we showed up in time." He tapped Randy on the shoulder. "Don't go looking for trouble." I was about to tell him it wasn't us that started it but I think he already knew. "Well enough about that," He went on. "As you may already know, I'm John Cena. And this is Randy." He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"As if I don't know who you guys are!" I gasped. They both laughed. "You guys are awesome!" I still couldn't believe it that I was actually talking to these guys.

A couple of hours later, the owner of the bar closed up, and we were kicked out into the cold winter night.

"Nice meeting with you guys," John laughed. "I guess we should be on our way to our hotel." I checked my watch. 11:42! Man that's late.

"Why so early?" Randy asked. Early! How late do these guys stay up for.

"I'm feeling a little bit tired," John yawned. "So I'm just gonna get back to the hotel and go to sleep. Cant be bothered going out clubbing tonight anyway. So who needs a lift home?" Shelton looked at me and noticed Candice was by my side. Candice hinted to him to get Cena to take him back.

"Yeah I'll be needing one," Shelton spoke up. Rob looked at him then at me.

"What about Matthews?" Rob asked. "Why can't he-"

"Shut up." Shelton laughed. He pulled Rob over towards him and whispered something in his ear. Rob suddenly looked up at me smiling and gave me the thumbs up. They both walked off with John and Randy. I didn't quite get what he ment by that gesture. The rest of the guys went there own way, leaving myself and Candice stranded. I looked at her and she smiled back at me. I started to get embarrassed.

"It is kind of getting a bit cold," She spoke and started to rub her arms for warmth. I think she wanted my jacket. Hell it is cold out here. I pulled the jacket over my body even tighter, then looked at her. She stood there tapping her foot. 'Idiot' I thought. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She thanked me by giving me a kiss on the cheek. That one kiss warmed up my whole body. My knees felt weak but I still stayed standing.

"Thanks partner." She gave me a little slap on the arse. "Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five - A Ride to Remember**

I jumped into the car and Candice hopped into the passenger seat. I was sweating pretty badly. Mainly because the hottest Diva was sitting right next to me, in my car! And what a dump of a car it was!

"Nice car." Candice spoke. She looked around. I couldn't really tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah right," I replied turning on the car and putting the heater on. It was pretty cold. She thanked me for doing so. "It was all I could afford really," I continued. She looked at me.

"Not for long," She laughed. "With the money they hand out in this business." We both laughed. I pulled out of the car park and hit the road. I took off towards the hotel. "I had fun tonight," Candice smiled. "And thanks for helping me out back there," She rubbed her wrist.

"That looks pretty sore," I motioned to her wrist where Angle had grabbed her. "It's kind off getting a bit swallow don't you think? Is it sprained?"

"I think so."

"You better get some ice onto it then when we get back." She nodded. She then put her hand on my lap. "But really, I am thankful for you helping me out and sticking up for me back there." I looked her in the eye, then placed my hand on top of hers.

I pulled up into the hotel's underground, near-full car park and parked the car into the V.I.P's section. Well I guess I am an important person after all. I jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side to help Candice out. She hobbled out and I took her hand. We then made our way over to the entrance.

"Great place this is!" My jaw hit the ground as I looked up in amazement as a tall, marble looking luxurious, probably 5 star hotel stood tall ahead of us.

"We do get treated quite nicely in this business," Candice laughed. "I beat your very glad your apart of it now!" I laughed and shook my head. We then entered through the glass doors and walked over to the reception. A good-looking receptionist wearing a blue outfit greeted us. We told her who she was and she gave us our keys.

"Looks like were right next to each other!" Candice pointed to her key. It read 52. I looked at mine. 54. I laughed. We both thanked the receptionist and then made our way over to the elevators. A flash looking lobby and a bar were parked across from the elevators. I wouldn't mind stopping there in the morning. I pushed for the elevator to go up to our level. The doors opened and we stepped in, greeted by some crap pop elevator music. The doors closed and it started to go up.

"This music is so disgusting." I moaned.

"Oh come on its not that bad," Candice laughed and started dancing. "Join in with me." Thankfully the elevator stopped and the door opened up. Candice looked a bit gutted. We both stepped out into a well-lit hallway, with beautiful pot plants lining up against the walls. We started to make our way down to our rooms. Tajiri and Rob walked past us. Rob gave me a 'your in!' kind of look and Tajiri laughed.

"What was that all about?" Candice looked a bit confused.

"Uh, nothing. Just being stupid I guess." I went red with embarrassment. She never noticed.

We reached finally made it to our rooms.

"Thanks for everything," Candice spoke looking me in the eye. "I had fun with you and the guys tonight. Mostly you though." She got a bit closer. I started to sweat from nervousness.

"Hey no problem aye. Anytime rea-" Candice swooped in and gave me a passionate kiss, too which I returned. She finished and I was left a little dazed.

"Good night partner, have a good night" She gave me a little slap on the face, then entered her room, leaving me a little bit flustered in the hallway. A smile started to grow on my face. Boy am I in with Candice! Is what I was left thinking as I entered my own room.


End file.
